Stay with Me
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander's end up sleeping together and Spike tries to understand what it means. Inspired by the song Stay with Me by Sam Smith.


Title: Stay With Me  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander's end up sleeping together and Spike tries to understand what it means. Inspired by the song Stay with Me by Sam Smith.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 6 Buffy was never resurrected.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Spike had no idea how this happened. When he woke up he found himself in Xander's bed…naked, with Xander's head on his chest. He and Xander had been hanging out at Xander's apartment trying to cheer each other up. It had been six months since Buffy sacrificed herself for Dawn and the world. The gang was still reeling from the loss but they had to move on, had to continue fighting the good fight.

Xander had called Spike the night before upset. Anya had gotten mad at him when he wouldn't leave Sunnydale. She had enough of the fight without a slayer in the mix. When Xander tried to explain that this was where he belonged she accused him of never really loving her before she removed the engagement ring and threw it at him. She then packed a suitcase and stormed out.

An hour later Spike was sitting on Xander's couch with Xander ranting at him about how unfair Anya was being and how they had the same conversation back in high school when the ascension was going to happen. His priorities of helping keep people safe hasn't changed and Anya knew that it never would. If she couldn't accept that it was her problem not his.

Spike had completely understood. He remembered telling Xander that while the group was holding on by a thread without Buffy if Xander left the group would completely shatter. That's when things got complicated. Xander leaned over and kissed him.

The next thing Spike knew they were in the bedroom Xander on the bed on his hands and knees, naked and Spike pushing into him from behind. Xander had been so hot and tight. He'd never experienced anything like that before. Never had he thought a warm body would be that much of a difference. How wrong had he been?

When they were both finally gratified Spike pulled out and laid on the far side giving Xander space and worrying Xander would regret what happened and accuse Spike of taking advantage of his mental state. That never happened though; instead Xander managed to get them both under the blanket and proceeded to lay his head on Spike's shoulder before promptly falling asleep. Spike wasn't far behind.

It was the first time in six months where he hadn't woken up depressed by the loss of Buffy. A feeling he thought he'd be stuck with for the rest of his existents. So now here Spike was in bed with Xander worrying about what would happen when he woke up. Spike didn't want to be kicked out. In fact he wanted to stay. To feel happy. But Spike knew that feeling wasn't meant for monsters like him. So instead of waiting to see how Xander responded he decided it would be best if he was gone before Xander woke up.

As carefully as he could Spike managed to set Xander's head on the pillow before bending over to grab his clothes. He'd put them on in the living room before making his escape, but before Spike could stand a warm hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Tense, he looked over his shoulder to see Xander staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Stay with me?" Xander asked. His voice was a little on the husky side. When Spike just continued to stare down at him he added, "please?"

All the tension seemed to leave Spike's body. "Okay." He laid back down and Xander pulled Spike against him making Spike rest his head on Xander's chest. "What does this mean?" Spike asked. Not that he cared of course it was more out of curiosity.

"Does it have to mean anything? Right now I mean," Xander said. "There could be a hundred ways this could end. Do we really have to think about that now?"

That seemed to be as good as answer as any because Spike kissed Xander's chest and said, "Go back to sleep. It's too bloody early."

After placing a kiss on Spike's head Xander did as he was told.

The End


End file.
